


When Clueless People Fall in Love

by piggiellamamama



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggiellamamama/pseuds/piggiellamamama
Summary: A post-manga (but pre epilogue chapter) that delves into the relationship between Kyo and Tohru after the manga series' end.Beginning with shortly after their wedding.





	When Clueless People Fall in Love

It started at their wedding; while Tohru watched the many Sohma children play together, that Kyo first considered becoming a parent. Kazuma Sohma thought he saw a flicker of emotion in his adopted son, and approached him. “She’s quite good with children,” Kazuma said. “O-oh, Shishou!” Kyo smiled at his father. “They’re fond of her, too, which is just as important.” Confused, the former cat stared at the long-haired karate teacher before him. “Shishou?” Kyo asked, indirectly, for clarification. Kazuma chuckled, “It really is a beautiful wedding.” The groom smiled, looking to his new bride. “Oh, yea. It is.” 

 

Sometime later, as they were unpacking their belongings into their first house, Tohru found a box of things her grandfather had kept from when she was little. She was surprised he’d held onto quite a few of her old drawings and even had a pair of shoes from when Tohru first learned to walk.

“Look, Kyo-kun!” Tohru said, beaming. “My grandpa had a pair of my baby shoes all this time!” She held up the pink velcro shoes, which could only fit the tiniest of feet. “Huh, it's hard to imagine anyone fitting into those.” Inside, his mind was picturing a baby Tohru running and tumbling with her pretty pink shoes. Tohru put them aside, “I'd feel kinda silly holding onto them for myself.” Her husband cocked his head, “How come?” She sighed, running her thumb over the worn, velvet fabric of one of the shoes. “It's just, I don't know, there's no point. Any child we'd ever have wouldn't be able to wear something as old as these, anyway.” 

There it was again, that weird knot in his chest that made him want to make a million impossible promises. A feeling of terror and invincibility; like if he opened his mouth, he could change their lives forever. “Hey, T-Tohru,” Kyo said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “I know-- I mean, I'm not the kind of guy who thought of himself as a potential father figure.” Tohru looked up at him, her eyes wide, as he went on. “But, I guess, I don't know, seeing how you are with kids and all and with how much I love you--” Kyo’s cheeks reddened as he hurried to the point. “I've really come to think that, maybe, with you as a mother, I could become a half-descent dad.”

Emotion got the better of her, and tears were streaming down Tohru’s face. She cupped her palms over her cheeks, as sob after sob shook her petite frame. Worried, Kyo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight against him until her breathing regulated. “I didn't mean to make you upset,” he murmured, feeling guilty. She smiled her usual smile, and took his hand. “No, I'm so happy! Kyo-kun, I am sure you'll be the best father because you'll be trying your hardest.” Tohru hugged her husband tightly.

After a moment, Kyo cleared his throat. “Anyway, it's not like I want a kid right now, okay? We just moved in and we've only been married a little while, anyhow.” He looked into her eyes, “Got it?” His wife nodded, and kissed his chin, “Yes, let's take our time.” Kyo quietly mused, “I can’t really picture you pregnant, with a fat stomach and all.” Shocked, Tohru clutched her abdomen, “B-but, I'm sure it won't be that bad, right, Kyo-kun? After all, Hiro's mother was, um--” She stammered. “No, that's not what I meant!” Kyo shook his head and grasped her wrist. “It's just, you're so small and, I dunno, fragile.” 

She perked up at his explanation, “Don't worry, I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong!” Tohru grinned and showed her bicep to her husband. “Yea, okay, as long as you don't pick fights with anyone I think you'll be just fine.” Kyo said, stepping away. “I'm gonna go pick up something for dinner. Do you wanna come, too?” The brunette rushed to his side, “Of course!”


End file.
